


John

by Ebm36



Category: The Alienist (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Gen, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebm36/pseuds/Ebm36
Summary: Sorry for the low quality of the photo.





	John

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misanthropiclycanthrope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misanthropiclycanthrope/gifts).



_**Love resides in the heart.** _

 

 

 


End file.
